The War
by Leon-croft
Summary: This is my take on my own adventure ( theres is a sequal in the works....) oh one thing Please reiview this i love feed back


I don't own Residnet Evil don't sue me :

The War

The cold night air was very soothing to Adam's anger. After being betrayed by his friends he could use this miniscule pleasure to his advantage. In Adam's mind this was a huge irony. They had always acted like his true friends; he never even saw it coming. With every passing moment he could feel his anger growing deep and turning into a rage beyond anything he had ever felt. This power was soon put to a stop. "I am better than that," said Adam. He pulled a cigarette from his back pocket and with a professional swipe had the end glowing red in no time. He casually puffed on the cigarette, trying to savor what he could. He finally pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and looked at it with a dead stare. "I probably should stop. One day these things are going to kill me." He hesitated on that statement. Then a smirk appeared on his face. Sometimes he thought that his views of twisted humor would get him into trouble. He knew that smoking was the least of his problems...now anyway. "It wasn't always like that," Adam thought. Recollections appeared of an earlier time.

"Stuart, you piece of crap"

"Stuart Kolleck was a dick.... well not necessarily little but a fag nonetheless," thought Adam as he flicked his cigarette bud. His sister Allison would occasionally join in during Stuart's little scenes that he made when he thought that he was right. Adam had tried to prove him wrong many a time; however that is where they did not meet eye to eye. That always tripped Adam's trigger, especially when he made these scenes at school. He had been at the gym for four hours and now he was on his way home. It was nearing 7 o'clock and he was getting impatient. There was a strange fog about and that didn't help Adam's sense of patience but he knew he was nearing his home. He flicked off the burned filter of his cigarette into a muddy puddle on the ground. He could barely make out his house from here and he heard his miniature dachshund barking at his shadow that he was now casting from the overhead street lamp. He wished to remain out of sight so he cut across a few lawns. He climbed the stone steps and reached for the door handle. He reached for the lock that was on the door and since it was unlocked (however not appearing so) he opened the door and went inside. He took a quick look around in the dark and fumbled for the light switch. He flipped it on and called out to see if anybody was home.

"No noises. All too quiet."

He looked on the table and he didn't see any notes.

"Everyone must be out."

Suddenly Adam realized that he was drifting closer to the point of unconsciousness and decided that he needed to get to bed. He passed through the kitchen and opened the curtain that, behind it, held the bathroom.

Adam looked in the mirror after switching on the light and noticed that his glasses were slightly crooked. He fluffed his straight brown hair, as he looked deep into his hazel eyes. He suddenly looked taken back. He turned to a profile stance and patted his stomach.

"I'm dead sexy"

He chuckled at himself. At 280 pounds he knew he wasn't in shape but he was happy with himself and that is all that mattered. He, in his black sweatshirt with the tire decal and his blue jeans, started brushing his teeth. He entered his room. It wasn't very big. Two mattresses composed of a bed along with a dresser on the right side of the room next to a bench. There was also a white table stand next to his bed, which held a lamp and his alarm clock. He walked past his gaming system and toyed with a black tee bat. He sat down on his bed and took off his glasses. He put his overnight contacts in and rolled over trying to get comfortable. He came to a stare at a bat that was standing upright being supported by his white bedside table. Within a few moments, Adam drifted off unaware that he had left the front door open.

It had been little more than an hour before Adam suddenly shot his eyes open after an "uhhhhhh" echoed through the house. He ignored it and tossed over. He figured his parents were home and maybe they had brought back some of their drunk friends. He heard steps, dragging across the floor. They sounded as if they were getting closer. Adam tried to ignore them. He looked down at his door and the footsteps stopped right in front of his room. His door slowly opened and a figure entered. A louder "uhhhhhh" filled the room and Adam was now scared. The moonlight that was shining through the window fell upon the face of the unknown. Adam screamed and grabbed his bat. He jumped out of bed and rammed the bat into the face of his enemy. Blood shot everywhere and by the time Adam could see what was happening he was running. He didn't have a clue what that thing was or even more important at that moment he didn't know if it was dead. He was nearing the kitchen when another creature came around the corner. Adam didn't even take the time to notice what was happening he just knew that his mind said "kneecaps" A swift crack and the creature dropped to his knees and Adam did a full 360 degree spin and without recoil he left the head and its contents at least 8 feet from the body. He screamed at this sight and said "Lord, that is sick." Adam quickly shut and locked the front door. He ran through the house shutting the windows and the curtains. He looked out the windows and saw dozens of these creatures walking around killing at will.

He walked back into his room but didn't bother to look down at the corpse. He bent down to one knee next to his table and grabbed his grandfather's army knife and patting it as he put it safely in his pocket. Behind him, the corpse with only half of a head stood up. Adam, unaware, stood up and turned around just in time to jump out of the way of the corpse. He grabbed his bat and nailed the creature in the stomach and continued to beat it until he had separated the torso from the legs.

Adam searched his house for items that he thought could be of some value to him and he sat down for a moment recollecting what just happened. His family was most likely dead; everything known to him...gone. He decided that he was going to burn his house down. He felt that it was only proper thing to do...to ensure they were dead. He opened his front door to find his dad had left 2 gallons of gasoline for some wood burning that he was going to do. Adam grabbed the two and quickly proceeded to spread the liquid where he could, making sure to douse to corpses extra well. He finally found himself at the front door having poured gas everywhere he deemed necessary. Adam pulled a match out of his pocket. He turned away, lit the match and threw it over his shoulder. He calmly walked outside and turned to his house. Quietly he said, "Good-Bye." He looked out onto the street. It never occurred to him until now, but he had no idea where to go from here. He decided his first course of action was to get some wheels. He would need speed if he was going to get rid of these foul things. He knew that a neighbor of his had a cool car. He walked across the street and broke the door to his neighbor's garage. The keys were in the ignition and Adam started the vehicle. While the vehicle was warming up, Adam noted that the vehicle was a 1990 red Ford Mustang convertible with a black top. Behind him he could hear the sound of glass breaking and Adam knew that there was only a short time before the fire made its way to the gas stove and then the whole house would blow up. Adam slowly backed the car up and he watched as his house was being engulfed in flames. He threw the vehicle in neutral, gave it some gas and then put it in drive sending the car fishtailing at first but giving it the required acceleration to escape the massive explosion that took place just as he was speeding away. Adam's next decision came without hesitation. He knew that he was going to need help, if he was going to kill these creatures.

Adam pulled the car alongside the street corner next to Stuart's house. He turned off the lights and grabbed his bat. He got out of the car and proceeded to go up to the front door. That is too extreme. Adam knew of a back entrance. He jumped the white fence that was covered in plants and opened the back door. Adam tried to be as quiet as possible but he wasn't sure if the creatures had made their way to this side of town yet. He heard a noise and he crouched next to a bush outside of the house. Four creatures walked past on a sidewalk, moaning. "Well, no doubts now."

Adam took out his knife and pulled out the smallest blade. He went up to the door and being as quiet as possible tried to unlock the door. With great ease he finally got the door unlocked and opened it. He tried to open it quietly however the door squealed when he opened it. He was very nervous however he dare not show it. He proceeded into the lounge and found the house to be a scattered mess. Adam heard a noise and he turned just in time to see one of those foul beasts in broad light. The creature stood just like a human however it was slightly bent. A portion of its brain was dangling of its skull. It lacked skin, it seemed, which in its place was red tissue. Adam did not know what he was looking at; only he did not feel that was terribly important at the moment.

It leaped at him and Adam turned to avoid it. It landed hard into the wall and the whole house shook. Adam hoped that it was the only one in the house because if it wasn't then he was going to have a much bigger mess on his hands very quickly. The creature stood up and retracted a claw, a very big claw, Adam noticed. Adam grabbed a book off the table and held it in front of his head, which the creature slashed at ripping the book into halves. Adam rolled on the ground and the creature kept missing him. Adam stood up a few feet away from the creature and it hissed at him. Adam said, "I do not fear you." Adam grabbed a small table stand next to him and he hit the creature with it. It looked stunned but it still came towards him. He took his knife out and threw it. The blade buried itself into its chest cavity and down it fell. Adam was so very relieved. He listened closely while trying to get his breath back. No sounds, luckily no one had heard this.

He looked out the window and saw more creatures outside. Rain started falling and Adam heard distance strikes of thunder and lightening. It did not seem to falter the evil ones, so Adam safely assumed that no others would be needed to present themselves here tonight. Adam knew how to get into the attic; Stuart had shown him on his frequent visits. He walked to the stairs and started climbing them. To his left was Allison's room and to the right was Stuart's room. Adam turned the doorknob to Allison's room first.

Hope suddenly filled Adam's heart but was washed away when he did not see nor hear anything. The strain on his ears was unbearable. He longed so much to hear something.

"Hello" Adam called.

Adam walked in and there was Allison on her bed.

"Allison!" Adam was so excited.

Allison did not stir

Adam ran up to her bed and kneeled down beside her.

"Allison, wake up we need to go."

Silence

"Allison?" Adam said. He touched her arm. They felt like ice. The thought of her death finally dawned on Adam and he checked her pulse.

His head sank

His eyes fell onto a note on the floor.

Adam,

I have decided to take my life. I do not want to be one of those terrible creatures. I want you to know that I have always loved you. Take care and I will always be in your heart.

Love Forever, Allison

Adam slowly laid the paper down and his forehead fell onto the side of the bed. He sobbed very quietly. Slowly he stood up and leaned over and kissed Allison on the cheek. He turned around only to be hit with a force that knocked him out of a window. He hit a tree just a few feet from her window and he grabbed on to a branch. It snapped and he continued to fall until he came to a complete stop lying on the ground. One of the branches must have bruised a rib because there was a pain coming from his left side. His distraction had caused several of the creatures outside to take notice in his plunder.

Adam hobbled as quickly as he could to get to the mustang. He needed to get away and fast at that. He kicked open the gate door and opened the car door. He quickly fired the engine and raced off.

"What in the world was that!," Adam said as he held onto his side. He saw two creatures in front of him as he stopped at a stop sign. He quickly gunned the vehicle and the two creatures made contact with the car and well they were no more. His vehicle was now pushing seventy miles per hour and he flew past a public park. He made an illegal left turn on a one-way street to reach the police station.

"I hope someone is alive. Please."

He slammed the brakes and skidded to a stop parallel to the street corner. He busted out the entrance door with his bat.

"There has to be some guns here."

He ducked walking through the broken glass as to not get cut. He opened a few doors to get to the main office area. There were a few desks and to Adam's relief...a clear windowed cabinet full of guns and ammunition. He smiled as he saw his choices. A Desert Eagle 50AE was in there. He quickly grabbed it and loaded it. He grabbed a few clips of ammo and stuffed them into his pockets. He wanted to keep them with him at all times so he grabbed an ammo belt nearby along with a bulletproof vest.

"I am going to need all I can get."

He quickly put on his vest and made it as tight and comfortable as he could. Adam was surprised at its lightness. He loaded himself as much as he could. Adam took a look at himself. He grabbed his last piece of equipment a 12-gauge pump. He then also put a small 9-millimeter pistol in his boot

"If this doesn't work then I am really in trouble."

Adam suddenly felt brave and ready for action. Somehow he felt that this was destiny...his destiny...his purpose. He felt maybe this is how he was going to help the world.

Adam began to yawn and decided that maybe he should get some sleep. He was going to need it. He went outside and got back in the car. He drove to the far side of town and parked in somebody's garage. He got out of the car and bolted the only door leading into the garage. He got back into the car and locked the doors as an extra precaution. He reclined his seat back and he turned on the radio.

"This is a broadcast on the state emergency frequency. The area known as Carthage, Illinois, has been turned into a quarantine zone. There has been an outbreak of a deadly virus engulfing the town and surrounding rural areas. All roads leading into and outside of the town have been barricaded and any attempts to break through these will result in immediate and violent force on the part of the United States government. The military feels that it is in the best interest of the nation and the world if the town was disposed of. The President has signed an executive order giving military leaders permission to destroy the town and all of its inhabitants. This process known as Operation Destructive Interface will commence at approximately 6:00 AM on the 12th of October. The nation and the world are praying for the souls of the many lost and those who are still within the city limits. We repeat..."

Adam turned off the radio with a look of complete disbelief. He knew that this meant trouble. He couldn't leave the city and they were probably planning some kind of bombardment on the city killing all living creatures within the city limits. For the first time in all of this he was scared. He hit the steering wheel with a great force and then he grabbed it and pulled it and hit the steering wheel. He beat his head on the steering wheel and laid his head down. The horn was going off, but he didn't care anymore. He thought, "What is the point in caring anymore. Many people have died and I am going to go down with him."

Adam slowly let the anger go. He knew that if he was going to get out of this thing alive he was going to need a cool, calm mind. He looked at the clock and it was 2:30 AM.

"Well, that gives me about three and a half hours to figure this thing out."

He opened the garage door and he drove off and away. He turned off onto 33rd North and Main and he realized that the car was almost out of gas. He pulled up next to a gas station pump and went to fill up. The machine wasn't working so Adam started to go inside when he realized that a light was on inside the store. Adam pulled out the shotgun.

"I really don't want anymore surprises."

The noises coming from inside stopped and the sliding glass door opened. A loud "ROAR!" came from inside the store and out popped one of the zombies. It caught Adam off guard and it took a few moments for his mind to register the oncoming danger. He pulled up his shotgun.

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your kneecaps please?"

Adam fired the gun and his foe dropped to the ground. The zombie was screeching, obviously calling for help from his fellow evil raisers. Adam seized this horrid sound but putting all of the buckshot right into the zombie's mouth. He reloaded his gun and he reset the pumps and grabbed something to eat. He ate while he filled the car with gas. He saw a lounge table nearby and he sat down for a minute.

Adam jerked up as he heard a loud screech. He had accidentally fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and it said 3:15. Another loud screech caused him to jump out of the seat he was in. He cocked his gun and went to face the creature. He stealth fully walked alongside the edge of the building and looked around the corner. There were two creatures that were destroying his car. Adam whistled and the two started walking at him. He repositioned himself in order not to shoot his own car. The two went down easily.

"Well if all of them are as easy to kill as this then there shouldn't be any reason to destroy the town. I can take care of it myself."

Adam turned around only to find an 8-foot tall zombie or at least it looked like one standing next to the one he had shot the kneecaps out of. It bared an evil grin with its sharpened looking teeth. Its face was composed of only 1 eye. A Stretched piece of leather covered where the other eye should have been a surgical staple holding it on. From its neck it sported 3 large purple tentacles. Its body was massive and it wore cloth for some reason.

"This is not my night." Adam said.

He fired round after round after round. The creature stumbled back and Adam's shotgun emptied very quickly. The zombie started back toward him. Adam pulled out the pistol and fired until the creature fell. Adam had made such a noise that many zombies were now coming toward him. His thoughts were jumbled however he thought as clearly as ever. He ran past the gas station and ran towards another store. Just as he ran inside the door he heard a loud click.

"Don't move,." Said a strange voice

Adam was frozen stiff.

"Who are you?" asked the stranger

"Listen, we don't have time for this because..."

"Roar!!!!!!!!!!"

"...Of that." Adam finished.

Adam didn't care about the gun that was pointed at his temple.

"To my car."

There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind all at once. There was so much to comprehend, so much he didn't know. He told himself "When this is all over I will ask questions, until then I just need to stay alive."

They both dodged two zombies and kept running for the car. Several enemies were moving towards them and they knew that they didn't have time to stop and kill them all. They got into the car and drove off as fast as they could, hitting a couple of zombies on the way.

"Answer my question. Who are you?" said the unidentified man.

"My name is Adam. What is your name?"

"White. Alexander White.

As the car sped off passing under some street lamps, Adam turned and looked at the man. He had shoulder length hair that looked almost silver. His face was youthful however it seems weathered and old at the same time.

"Would you please reload my shotgun?" said Adam

"Where is the ammo?"

Adam jerked his head towards the back seat and Alex started reloading.

"Do you know any of the roads leading in and out of the town."

"Yes. It will take some skill to maneuver the puzzles its route holds."

A moment of silence ensued.

"But if you have made it this far I am sure that it won't hold too much trouble for you."

Adam noticed the tone that Alex had. It was that of a crazed man, one who had seen too much to know what was good for him. It made Adam uncomfortable but he knew that beggars were not choosers and he was going to need somebody to help him get out of this mess. Adam took the corner to the square.

"Well, what do you think that we should do, or go?"

"First we need to get to the hospital and then we must go underneath it."

Adam really wasn't all that sure what going underneath it meant but he didn't have much time to think about it. A person ran out onto the road waving its hands violently. Adam swerved to avoid the person but it was too late. The person did a flip over the car and landed on the street.

The car screeched to a halt and Adam got out, shotgun in hand. He cocked the gun.

"Who are you?"

"A friend. A friend who is dead and that you will soon join." She turned around and Adam took a step back, completely shocked. He dropped his shotgun on the ground.

"Allison? This is impossible. You were dead."

"Allison? Yes that is what I was once called, you see. You may call me Death. You should feel this virus, Adam, it is...beyond...anything...that " She stressed each word with anger and happiness.

Adam looked at her and he just shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Very well. Alexander, come here please."

The car door opened and Alex stepped out. He slowly walked close to Death and bowed.

"I am at your disposal my Queen."

"Kill the fool."

Alex pulled out his pistol and fired a round into Adam's chest. Adam had little time to react to this menace and had pulled his gun out also. Adam did not have the speed though. Adam's gun jammed and the shot fired missing Alex's head. Alex fired another shot, sending Adam flying backwards. Alex walked up to Adam.

"Hey, your aim is terrible."

Adam's hands grabbed the Desert Eagle and pointed it at Alex. His eyes flew open and before Alex could say anything and Adam fired right into Alex's throat. Alex gagged for air and soon his body went limp.

"No" said Death.

"I die hard"

"Then I will just have to turn you into one of us!"

She walks towards him. Adam glares at her as she reaches ever closer to him. At the last possible moment, Adam raises his pistol.

"Turn this!"

His shots, one directed at her right shoulder, the other into her face, sent her to the ground very quickly. Adam looked away from her as she lay there dying. Slowly once the noise stopped he walked up to her. Slowly he closed her eyelids.

"Rest in peace."

Contemplating her death, he couldn't help but think that this was the way he was going to have to live his life.

"I am so sorry, Allison."

His eyes gazed on the courthouse clock. It read 3:30. He ran towards his car. He fired the engine and said, "I know a way out."

With fierce determination on his face he drove off towards the airport. No more than a few hundred feet from where he took off, he put the car into a dead halt.

"I have one more visit to make"

Adam drove towards the hospital. It wasn't far away. He knew of an evil company known as the Umbrella Corporation. They are leaders in biogenetics and that they have a laboratory in the hospital. Adam knew that they had to have started this conflict and he knew that he was going to be the one to finish it.

Adam was parking the car when a voice said, "Alexander Report!" Adam neared jumped out of his skin. A small two-way radio was lying on the passenger side seat.

"I am sorry. Alex is..." Adam felt foolish for not being able to come up with a witty response, "indisposed of for the moment."

"Who is this?"

"Did Alexander not tell you? Well let me introduce myself. I am Adam. Adam Vradenburg. And you are?"

"Project leader, Umbrella corp. lab number 221. What has become of Alexander?"

"He is dead. So is Allison. But I am sure that you already knew that. Tell me...what did you do to these innocent people? I would be more than happy to return the favor."

"Well then, I will have to meet you personally. Be at the airport in 20 minutes. Try not to be late."

"I promise that none of your men will be able to slow me down."

The link died and all that was heard was static.

Adam did a U-turn and he turned off towards the square. "If this guy is the project leader, then he is going to be holding all of the keys and I need to get my hands on them," thought Adam.

He turned off onto the square and came to a stop at a small shop. He got out and went towards the door. The door was locked.

"Predictable."

Adam raised his Desert Eagle and shattered the door. He walked in and grabbed a sheathed katana. Adam pulled the blade out and did a couple of moves. Adam was a skilled swordfighter and would prove a challenge.

"Bring on the night."

Adam turned slowly, the sword at his side. Someone screamed, "Help me, please."

Adam ran out of the door and there in the street alley adjacent to the small shop was a woman. She had shoulder length hair and her face was smooth. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Adam suddenly had a flashback of his school years.

"Heather. Bliss. Is that you?"

"Yes, please help me."

"What's wrong?"

Adam suddenly heard a growling from behind him. He turned only to see that of a fist. Adam finally stood up, blood trickling from his mouth. He looked at the creature. It towered well above Adam, but that didn't worry him. He was a skilled swordsman and he could take down this foul demon. Adam unsheathed his sword.

"Hey, Ugly!"

The creature turned as if predicting the fight. From its hand flew 4 claws, razor sharp.

"Oh crap."

The beast charged and Adam impaled the creature with his blade. The beast kept pushing until its hands could reach Adam. Then it picked up Adam, inverted him and threw him back against the brick wall. Adam slowly got to his feet. The creature took the blade from his chest and tossed it aside. Adam reached for his gun.

"It's gone."

The creature started circling Adam and he was nix of luck at the instant. Adam started to run but the creature grabbed him and slashed his claws against Adam's chest. He could hear the screeching against the bulletproof vest but the creature didn't understand and thought that Adam was dead. The creature started to march away and Adam stood up. Adam made a sound as he stood. The creature turned around to discover Adam in a fighting position.

"Mano E mano" said Adam. The creature threw a shot at him scarcely missing. Adam bent down and started throwing upper cuts with full force. This sudden action surprised the creature. Adam did a half spin and dug his outstretched foot into the beast's chest successfully breaking a few bones. This sent the creature onto the ground. Adam did a cartwheel and picked up the blade. He quickly did a turn and sent the sharp steel deep within the head of the creature. Blood sprayed everywhere.

He did a quick search for his weapons...nowhere in sight.

"Heather, are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Come on. We have little time."

"For what?"

"I will explain in the car. Please hurry."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Heather."

She looked into his eyes.

"I would never do anything to harm you."

He took her hand.

"Please."

She got up and they ran towards the car. Adam put the vehicle in gear and they were off before they had time to think. Within a few seconds, Adam already had the car going 70 miles per hour.

"What was that...thing?" Heather breathed.

"I don't know."

Adam looked in his rear view mirror only to find that the thing was chasing them. It was moving faster than anything Adam had ever seen before.

"Buckle up!" Adam told Heather.

Adam rolled down his window and grabbed a gun that was in the back seat of his car.

"Heather. Take the wheel."

Adam leaned out of the window and fired several shots at the creature. It looked similar to the one he had just killed but somehow different. It had mutated. He pulled back the hammer and let a bullet fly. It nailed the creature right in the shoulder. It rolled and got back up and started chasing them.

"This cannot be happening." Adam said with complete disbelief.

Adam capped off two more shots, narrowly missing the beast. They were coming up next to an overturned car. Adam had an idea.

"Heather, move into the next lane and get close to that overturned SUV!"

Adam felt the car shift and speed up toward the vehicle. The creature fell behind a little bit and Adam fired one single shot into the gas tank, which was clearly visible. The explosion ripped through the creature and sent Adam's vehicle off course and into a cornfield, but Heather got the vehicle back on course.

Adam got back into the passenger seat and took control over the vehicle.

"Now can we get out of here."? Said Heather.

"Sure thing." Adam replied.

Adam took the back roads figuring that keeping away from the city was the best option. He talked to her explaining all that had happened to him from the time he went to bed until the time he got into the shop looking for a sword. Adam reached the airport in about 13 minutes and they got up close to the entrance. It had many main runways but only 2 for small jets. There weren't many ways to get in so he took a small dirt road to get to the hangers where he thought maybe he could hijack a plane and then get out of the city before the bombardment occurred.

Adam came to a corner where he needed to turn and there was a huge hole right in the road. It didn't look that deep or that far so Adam decided that if he got enough speed he could jump the hole and get the feet hundred more feet to the small craft runway. He pushed it as hard as he could but it wasn't enough

The Ford Mustang was overturned and for the most part a total wreck but at least they were both alive. Heather crawled out of the broken window with a broken foot and Adam had hit his head on the steering wheel. He was bleeding from a cut but he was able to climb out on his own. He was trying to get his bearings straightened out when he heard a voice.

"So you came, and you brought some company?" hissed the coldness.

"Why do I recognize your voice?"

"You may know the former me. However that part of me cannot and never will return to my former being. "

"Steven, why do you want to kill me?"

The creature came out of the shadows from behind the hanger.

"Very good, Adam Vradenburg but wrong."

Adam could very well tell that it was Steven. He had the same looks with his blonde tipped hair and his smooth facial features. His eyes were different however; they seemed to pierce the night. He stood a little taller and was wearing a black trench coat. A light sprinkle mist soon turned into a storm. Streaks of lightning flashed and crashed against the blackened sky.

"Very well, Steven, I am still going to kill you. You and the Umbrella Corporation have taken only innocent lives. IF you take mine I promise it will not be in vain. I carry the knowledge and the will to destroy you and if she makes it out alive I promise Umbrella will be wiped from this earth. Die Foul Beast!"

Adam pulled out his pistol and fired a shot right into the forehead of Steven. He stumbled back and started to run towards Adam. He fired twice more. The shots seemed to be unaffecting to the creature. Adam fired into the kneecap of Steven. He went down with his kneecap broken and was struggling to get up. Adam realized shooting him wasn't going to help.

Steven started laughing. "I knew that you were going to do that. I will get you back for that. In the mean time I know that you would like to meet a group of celebrities. Might I present...?"

Several creatures stumbled out of the darkness.

"...Stuart, Allison, and you know him better as father but to us he is Riku."

Adam stared in disbelief. He didn't know how this could ever be possible. There his friends and family stood before him waiting for any second to strike and turn him into one of them.

Adam turned to heather. "Quick, get the blade." Adam unloaded his clip and put in a fresh magazine. He tossed it to Heather and she threw the blade to Adam.

"Get out of here. This could get ugly..."

He turned and looked at the four of the creatures, each one looking more ugly than the next.

"..er." Adam finished. She turned and ran towards the plane shed.

"Allison, take care of her."

"My pleasure."

Allison unsheathed two small daggers and chased after Heather.

"Dear God: let him live please." Heather pleaded.

She kept running until she got into the hanger. In it was a lone helicopter. She climbed in and fired the propellers. Allison smashed her face against the window and was trying to break in the lock. Heather slammed the door open and Allison flew backwards. Heather got out and ran into another room. She looked around for a way to escape. The room was a dead end. She saw that there were several fuel barrels along with a test engine site. Allison busts open the door to see nothing. She walks over to the test engine control panel hoping to find the light switch. Heather runs and knocks Allison onto the platform between the control gate and the heat outtake. She flips the switch and the heat turns on full blasts sending Allison weightless into the protective guard fence. The engine heat is melting away what skin she has left.

"You're never going to get away with this." Said Allison.

"Try me."

Heather climbs quickly up a small ladder and onto a platform that controls the loading of the fuel barrels. She grabs one and drops it in the path of the heat and wind. The barrel smashes Allison in the chest smashing her insides and causing her to wince with pain.

"Evil witch." Said heather.

For the first time heather thought that she actually saw fear in the eyes of Allison.

"There is no way that you are coming back."

Heather pulls out her gun, carefully takes aim and fires a single shot straight into the side of the fuel barrel causing a massive explosion. Heather had enough time to jump and took her leap.

Adam turned when he saw the massive explosion. A good two-thirds of the giant hanger exploded.

"Heather! NOOOOO!" He yelled with every thing that he was. He started to well tears. He couldn't handle it any more he started to shake now he'd lost every thing now "heather...I failed ... to protect you he cried more remembered how shed been the nicest person to him one of his true first friends and they took her away, along with his family and his home. He shook even more. Steven and his creatures stared at Adam laughing, " You will die Adam" Steven said coldly. Adam lifted his head still crying he stared coldly at Steven" "If I do you die with me!" His anger rose inside him "this is for you heather" he said to him self his took the katana out of its sheath and assuming his fighting stance both hands on his hilt he brought the blade to his brow " look boys Adam wants to play. Adam focused his minded clearing except the way of his sword movements. Steven raised a brow " boys he may be serious here" they all started laughing the two creatures were large yet Adam had no fear he was one with his sword in mind and in body "boy kill this worthless piece of crap" Adam swung the blade in his had and smiled " have at you!" he yelled and started to run at the creatures but stopped as one disappeared form that second Adam knew pain and not much else he bounced from the cement runway several times skidding to a stop. He'd lost his sword in the process he raised his head "oww" he groaned. He'd manage to get to his feet his back hurt from the little flying excursion. he shook his head gather his thoughts he spotted his sword close by and turn his head to see one of the creatures giant clawed hand swiped at him he back flipped out of the way "I didn't know I could do that" he rolled grabbing the katana the creature swung his clawed hand Adam blocked it with the sword. He turn slicing hard across the creatures chest blood splattered against Adams chest the creature roared in pain it swung with rage Adam side stepped and cut its arm off. It swung with his normal arm Adam ducked back and moved his sword twirling it and upper cutting the creature with it. The creature stood still and split in two. " Well Adam you managed to beat riku but... you wont kill Stuart remember he's your friend Like a brother to you" Steven grinned evilly " he's not start anymore he's a monster" Stuarts mutate form stepped forward to greet him he had a clawed hand like riku but he had one he other a thick tentacle hanging down Adam saw he had complete control over it " you fear him Adam I sense it" Steven said "fear is something overcome in times like these" he focused on a weakness in Stuart. Stuart disappeared just like riku. Adam flipped back and raised the sword to block him and was rewarded when Stuart's clawed hand was stopped by Adams sword. Adam moved and swung at Stuarts clawed arm and slice through it Stuarts arm, Stuart screamed in pain Adam twisted the sword around and plunged his sword into Stuarts chest "sorry man" he said and in a single fluid movement pulled the sword out form his chest and decapitated him. The task was done his best friend was dead and Steven was all the remained to escape from Carthage. The two looked at one another with cold eyes lightening ripped the night sky in two thunder roared and rain started to pour " well done Adam" Steven said "I expected nothing else from you even as kids when we play fought you always gave me one heck of a fight" Adam smiled he knew this was the end

" You realized if heather didn't die she'll soon be like me undying, immortal, and powerful don't you want that Adam?" Adam looked at him" your not Steven you some thing else he'd never do all of this" Adam thought slowly to if he had the 9 mil in the back of his pants moving slightly to feel it was still there." oh to answer your question" he moved his hand to the gun "never!!!". He ran and fired at Steven the bullets smacked into his chest and in his forehead he fired until the gun emptied. He then threw it and raised his sword screaming a blade from nowhere blocked "ahhhhhh" as he swung. Steven grinned " it not that easy Adam" Steven swung and clipped Adams face blood trickled down his face Adam knew this would be hard. But it was for heather and possibly the world that he defeated Steven he struck upward to try and break Stevens defense. That didn't seem to work so he swung around to hit Steven but was blocked again. Adam swung a right hook to Stevens face and connected sending him back a few steps. Adam struck again with his blade this slicing a small bit of Stevens leg and was rewarded but Steven groan of pain "Ah it seems you've got me Adam" he smiled mocking Adam. Adam stared at him Steven swung cutting open Adams arm Adam yelled and swung back hard his sword striking against Stevens the Steven moved lighting fast and decked Adam in the head this hurt so much Adam dropped his sword dazed he stumbled to his knees " this virus Adam it makes me better that you'll ever be" Adam was in terrible pain unlike any before " God help me beat this demon in my life!" he cried and out Steven sneered " God? You have no God I'm your God you fool now bow to me!" Adam rolled for his sword with strength renewed " back to hell from whence you came demon!" he grabbed the sword and impaled Steven into the hanger Steven screamed in anguish " you worthless piece of." Adam had enough his mouth " shut up he palmed his hand and sent it straight into his nose ramming it into his brain. He lay hung against the wall not moving the rained ceased. It had to be over he turned his hopes where still drowned no real escape. "Adam!!" a female voice said Recognizing the voice his heart skipped a beat he turned "heather!!" he was filled with joy he looked at her and she was pointing behind him he look behind him the were to mutated dogs "holy crap" the started running at him he took off at full speed he was running very hard he saw a crashed vehicle that looked like a swat van lay ahead "Adam this isn't over!" Steven voice roared he was strangely getting

Bigger as Adam turned his head the virus it was making him stronger. Adam got he vans back doors and quickly getting in and shutting the dog thumping against he door outside he quickly looked around knowing those doors won't hold for long. There were guns on either side of him there was to his right his m-16's he grabbed one and three clips slamming the clip in he strapped it on his shoulder he grabbed to loaded desert eagle's and something yellow caught his eye it was a case like a suitcase he bent down opening it the letters read Kj-52 Anti BOW Device. The thud's finally broke a window "crap" he muttered he flipped two switches "weapon charging you had five minute till completion" he raise a brow. He read the little panel next to it stated it was a secondary extreme explosive device "oh yes this with will be fun" he flipped the other charging the switch to the self-detonation. " Charging two minutes until completion" the door busted open and the two dogs lunged Adam kicks one so hard it bounce off the side of the wall he raised one eagle an obliterated its skull. He grabbed the bazooka looking thing and set it outside down. Now it was time to distract Steven. "Steven!!!!" Adam yelled a massive footstep thundered making him step back " what is this Jurassic park?" Steven roared loudly" guess so" Adam muttered he raised the eagles and aimed to the giant creature its right arm had grown out with claws like the smaller creatures yet this one was twenty foot tall. He fired Blam blam blam. He continued until all 17 bullets had hit Steven a loud evil laugh arose from Steven " those are like bb's" he said thundering towards Adam. Adam dropped the guns and took the m-16 of his shoulder and started to fire tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, the fire of this gun was more damaging and Adam could see its results on Stevens body. Tat, tat, tat, the bursts were three shots his clip was almost out he saw a group of fuel barrels near Stevens massive legs he targeted them and fired tat, tat, tat, and boom! A large explosion pushed Steven back at that time Adam's gun jammed "crap" he let it drop and looked back to see the light on the KJ-52 turn green " charge on both systems complete" a calm female voice said a little remote ejected to the ground from the device. Adam shook his head and grabbed the remote putting in his pocket. he grabbed the launcher its self hoisted on his shoulder " this thing is pretty heavy" he muttered his finger on the trigger "Hey Steven" he waited for the massive creature to spot him " why you piece of crap die! He roared as he spotted Adam smiled at him

"Game over!!!" He fired the weapon and massive beam of light flew towards Stevens's chest obliterating it punching a large hole through it. The Steven fell to his knees as the beam past through him. And then dropped dead not moving a massive. Adam wasn't far from it since it fell he threw the weapon towards Steven giant corpse remembering the remote as he turn toward heather who was fly the chopper she lowered the chopper to where he could jump on " Is it over" heather ask as Adam got in "It will be soon, now get us outer here" she raised them up and took the chopper high Adam watch as Steven corpse rose again. "Not this time" he grabbed the switch and pressed the small button a massive explosion obliterated Steven and the airport and shook the chopper up a little. " Now heather its.... he was interrupted " not quite yet Adam " you forget me" a female voice said Alison stepped of the the shadowed back area of the chopper " join me" she said she try to kiss Adam "Like I said Never!" he stabbed her in the neck with his grandpa's army knife she clutched her neck "ad...am" she gasped "ahhhhhh" Adam yet and flipped around to kick the knife and the movement sent her out the side out plummeting to the falling away city just then the missiles started to hit "Heather get us out of hear now!" he yelled she raised the just high enough not to be touched by the explosions. He walked and up sat in the copilots seat "Now its over" he sighed looking to the sunrise his mind drifting towards the nights events thinking most of them were crazy but he'd won the war it was over.

The end.


End file.
